Glares of an Angel
by naturallyclutzy93
Summary: so bella is a vamp and edward left 50 years ago.... she is now an assasin for the volturi.. and she has been assigned to watch over the cullens....... omg DRAMA
1. Chapter 1

Glares of An Angel

Chapter 1

" I don't want you"

Those words took my whole world away. Every fiber of my being needs him, wants him.

I'm in the same state I was when he left.

I'm screaming helplessly.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Bella!"

"huh?" I woke up

What happened! I could've sworn that I was back when HE left.

I used to be plain miserable human Bella of Forks, but a strange twist in my story arose.

Yea sure Alice came back, or so I had thought.

I remember that night clearly, even after 50 years, probably because I held on to that memory the hardest.

"You were sleeping, having a nightmare by the looks of it" Jane said

"oh right I just got back from the O'reilly mission, so im kinda tired.

"oh ok I'll leave you alone"

Yep there you have it, I am now a glorified member of the volturi, and Jane is my sister.

Aro found out about me from one of the 2 vampires left from my accident at the baseball field.

Unfortunately he found me to late, Victoria had already gotten to me and I was bitten. Aro had Victoria killed and took me to Voltura, where I would finish changing.

Victoria, I snarled at the thought, well strangely enough Victoria found someone who could shapshift but he got out of the scene as fast as he could.

Yep he pretended to be Alice and tricked me into going into the forest.

I sighed and let the memory fad from my thoughts.

'Bella' Aro thought 'could you come here'

I ran to the court room where he was about to start a trial.

"yes daddy"

"my princess, there is a clan of vampires I want you to watch over"

"ok. Who are they?"

He hesitated "before you freak out you have to know im doing this for you"

"o…k?"

"the Cullens…."

I don't know what he saw in my face but he looked…. Upset.

"you can bring Jane with you I know how close you two are"

"ok"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The flight was a long one, all the while debating whether to go as me or shape shift into someone else.

"you know you want them to see you, not someone you made up" Jane said her eyes closed

"yeah your probably right"

"flight 101 to Seattle now unloading" the assistant said

"here goes nothing" I said

"you'll be fine" Jane said comfortingly

As I got off the plane I saw the Cullens sitting on the bench.

"come on its not going to be that bad" Jane said

"your right I'm here to protect them and that's it"

"and im here to protect you"

We laughed

"um , the cullens?" I asked even though I knew it was them

"yes" Edward said turning around

His face pierced my soul, I felt like I did 50 years ago.

"Bella….. I thought you were dead" he said stunned

"Well im not now am I?" I said darkly "now im here with my sister Jane to protect you and that's it" and I walked away

"wait!" Edward cried "you need a ride right?"

"wrong, I already rented a car, you live in the same place I presume?"

"yes you are right" he said in a small voice

"thought so, come on Jane, we'll meet you there Edward"

As I got into my cherry red Ferrari I let out the breath I had been holding

"wow that was kick ass! Way to go Bella" Jane yelled

I sighed and laid my head down on the steering wheel

"oh Bella, I'm sorry, you'll be ok just remember if he tried to hurt you again he'll get a taste of evil Jane" she said with a smile

I laughed "ok lets go"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

We arrived at the Cullen residence only to be greeted with smiles and happy emotions radiating off of most of them

"BELLA!!" Alice screamed and came after me

Out of habit more than anything Jane and I got into our defensive crouches.

"oh sorry" she murmured

"that's fine" I said icily

"Mr. Cullen, where do I stay?" I asked

"um Alice will show you and you know that you can call me Carlisle" he said

"yeah I know but we'll keep this formal"

Alice looked at me weirdly but motioned for me and Jane to follow her.

She showed Jane to her room

"you can do with it what you will, no one ever uses this room" she said in a monotone

Then she led me to a room exactly next to Edwards

"this is your room, I thought you'd enjoy it" she said with a small spark of hope

"well its not next to my favorite person but it'll do"

I walked in and set my bags down on my bed

"Bella…… why are you blocking my powers?"

" because my future is for me to decide and I would like to keep it private"

"oh" she said quietly

When I turned around she was gone

I started putting my stuff away. I had just plugged in my laptop when there was a knock on my door/

"come in Jane" I said with a smile

"that gets really annoying you know"

"yep and I do it because it annoys you" I laughed

"how many powers do you have now?"

"lets see, mind reading, mind control, shape shifting, your power, Marcus power, tracking, telekinesis, elements , and now psychic, and I can read and manipulate emotions, oh yea ive also got absorbing powers"

"wow! Do you think they would be scared if they knew?"

"id reckon they're scared now"

"why?"

" because one person in this house besides you knows exactly what happened to me after Edward left and I'm sure all of them know I have a right for revenge"

"oh that explains why they're talking about you"

"what!!"

I ran silently downstairs and behind a wall

"I don't know what's wrong with her, she's being really cruel and my Bella wasn't like that" Edward said

"maybe she being cruel because of what you did to her, maybe she blames all of us for YOUR STUPID MISTAKE!!" Rosalie yelled accusingly

Go her, she's practically right on target

"your probably right, I've got to go fix this"

"fix what? You'll never _fix it EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN! Never!" I screamed_

_I ran out of the house and drove_

' _Bella where are you?"_

_I sent her a thought ' Jane I'll be back I've got to think' an I drove not knowing where I was going_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived at the meadow. I tried to block out all the memories that swirled about in my head. I wanted to scream! I was not something you FIX.

"EDWARD" i cried "you idiot you should have known i would react like this! how am i supposed to act! like i dont care! like you dont matter to me! i can't do that!" i screamed to no one in particular.

"you shouldn't have to"

I turned around and saw Rosalie

"Rose? what are you doing here?"

" I just thought that maybe you needed some comfort. and right about now Jane is pre occupied torturing Edward" she laughed

"well it's not like he doesnt deserve it"

"WOW Bella! I have never seen you be this happened to you to make you this way?"

"well after Edward left, I was all alone. No one understood why i hadn't gotten over him even after months. then Victoria came and bit me and i've been living 50 yearswith a good amount of hate"

"we thought the Volturi killed Victoria" she said in shock

"oh we did, only after" i said

"well i guess your stuck with your memories until you leave huh?"

"yep but i won't let him see how much pain i'm in"

"ok lets go home" she said

________________________________________________________________________________________

we arrived at the house

I said goodnight to Rosalie and went to my bed

there was a knock at my door.

"what do you want Alice?"

she opened the door

"um i was just wondering if you're calmed down enough to go hunting?"

"im fine and i go hunting alone" i said frostily

________________________________________________________________________________________

I ran through the forest hunting the poor deer i was going to have for dinner. then a scent hit me hard. I turned and started running after that smell.

I ran and hit a stone body and we toppled to the ground. I smelled the scent again except this time i was on top of it.

i looked down

EDWARD!

I got up and brushed myself off

"i thought i said i hunt alone" i said emotionless

"you did but the forest is open to everyone"

"you are so annoying"

"oh i'm annoying" he scoffed "i'm not he one who decided to tackle an innocent by standard"

"Innocent?" I said icily " you are far from innocent please a hitman is mre innocent than you"

"what is that supposed to mean?!" he yelled

"OH you damn well know what that means!"

"i must not so explain it to me" he yelled again

"why should i explain anything to you" i started yelling "you sure as hell didnt explain anything to me!"

"is that why you hate me?" hurt clouding his voice

" as if it want obvious" i said acidly

"look i didnt want to leave i had to.... to protect you"

"save it!" i screamed "i dont want to hear it! does it look like i was protected?! NO! it doesnt! i was left alone screaming my head off while you pranced about happy to be rid of me 'the pathetic human'!"

"you know it wasnt like that" he pleaded

"oh do I?!, tell me have finally been able to crack my head open! to hear what i think i seriously doubt it!"

"no i havent but you know i wouldnt do that! i lov-"

"dont EVEN say that! i dont want ot hear it!"

"bella... why are you so cruel?" he said

finally i couldnt take it anymore. i exploded. fire was everywhere. it took me years to perfect my elements and its all ruined because of this IDIOT!

"Bella calm down. we dont want to burn down the forest" he said calmly

i tried to calm myself. breathe in and out.

My body reacted instantly

"Edward stay away from me you got it. you've only seen a fraction of my power do not make me lose control" and i ran away

________________________________________________________________________________________

i got back to the house and everyone was staring at me like i had two heads.

Esme stared at me and started dry sobbing.

"what on earth is wrong with you?" i asked

"I... was just wondering why you act the way you do, Edward tried to stay out of you way and you pounce on him, do you have any idea how much it hurts him when you act this way?"

" do you honestly think that one day of hardship makes up for 50 years?" i asked acidly

"what happened to you to make you so cruel toward everyone?" she cried

"oh im not cruel to evryone, just to you people , the people who laughed and hung out with me, then threw me away like a used toy"

"is that what you think happened?"

"honestly i dont want to talk to you, I dont even want to be here, it brings up to many memories, but im here because Aro asked me to, I intend to protect you and leave plain and simple"

and i went to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

ok everyone that is chap 2 read and review and press that purple little button that makes some of us soooo happy 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

THere was a knock on my door/ They didnt even wait for my to acknowledge it till they came in.

"hey Bellsy its ok" Jane whispered

She crawled in the bed with me and we laid there like we used to when I first started having nightmares after I was changed. Even though it was really strange for me,a vampire, to sleep, she was always there.

This time i wasnt having a nightmare. THis time the nightmare was a reality.

"Bellsy how about I sing to you like I used to?"

I just nodded

She started humming my favorite lullaby. She had fist heard it when i played it on the piano.

SHe looked into my violet eyes and smiled.

I laid my head down and fell dreamlessly to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning with Jane petting my hair.

"get dressed we're going hunting since we couldnt yesterday k?" she said

"sure i'll be down in a few" i said

I yawned and got out of bed. I went to my closet and chose a blue tank top and kaki shorts with tennis shoes. i brushed my hair quickly and went downstairs.

I put on my blank face.

"i'm going hunting with Jane NO ONE is to follow us, i've got more than enough power to protect us" and i ran towards the forest without waiting for a reply.

________________________________________________________________________________________

When i got back everyone was sitting at the dining table

"Bella" emmett started " um you should sit down"

"why would i do that?"

"because we have to talk to you" Alice said

"fine" and i sat down

"Bella yoiu need to stop acting like we're going to kill you" emmett said

" i will act like i choose"

"But why?" Esme asked

"you know why" i glared

"SCREW THIS!!" Edward yelled

I was shocked. He walked up to me and gave me a huge kiss. i pulled him in closer, there was no space between our bodies. My body wants him, My mind needs him, but i can't have him.

I pushed him away.

"what the hell were you thinking?!" (avril lavignes song 'girlfriend' lolz)

"um..... i'm trying to win you back but your not making it very easy!" he said breathless

"oh i'm sorry, here let me make my ANGER go away" i yelled sarcastically

"well gee that wouldnt be too much to ask now would it!"

"YOU UTTER MORON!" i screamed

"oh i'm the moron, im the moron! youve got a point but still i'm not the one plainly refusing any help on anyones part!"

"OH MY GOD! YOU GET ON MY NERVES!" i screamed

"i only get on your nerves because youre trying not to want me" he said smugly

Then i ran after him. something pulled me back. i looked over at jane. she had her hands securely around my waist, it wouldnt be to hard to break her hold but i didnt want to hurt her so i stopped fighting.

"your not worth the guilt" i said in a low voice "oh yea by the way the clan of vampires.. the Denali i think will be coming down to visit in about 3 weeks" then i went upstairs.

'oh daddy' i thought wistfully 'i muss you and wish i could come home'

'god whats it going to take for her to realize i love her' Edward mentally cursed himself.

i sen him a thought

'you know what it ill take edward'

'who is this?' he thought

'who do you think'

'BELLA!' he thought surprised

' OH MY GOD! you finally got it' i sen tsarcastically

'why are you sending messages to me instead of just talking to me?'

'people can listen in when we talk but they cnat if we do this' i explained

'oh' he thought simply

'yea 'oh'' i thought

'what did you want to talk aobut that you didnt want everyone else to hear?' he thought

"well, just to remind you to dont try that crap with the kissing again' i sent sternly

'i just thought that that would bring you back to your senses'

'obviously not' i thought sarcastically 'goodnight'

'goodnight'

________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the nest morning and showered then got dressed. i went downstairs. Jane looked pissed.

"whats wrong?" i asked

"did you know they are sending us to school!" she yelled

i flinched "NO!!!!"

"yep" she said simply

"whats all the commotion?!" esme asked

"your making us go to school?!!" i yelled

"yes" she said calmly "its the easiest explanation on why you look so yound and are here"

"oh"

"Yep, I'm GOOOOOOD!" she said popping her collar.

"oh. my. god." i said shocked " she did not just do that"

"im afraid she did" Jane said shuddering

"okay then i'm going to pretend i did not see that" i laughed

" she is seriously going to make us go?" jane asked

"without a doubt" i stated.

Jane groaned.

"it seems that since we are going to school we're gokng to need supplies so we're going shopping" i said as soon as we got downstairs

"YEY!!" Alice screamed

i covered my ears

"fine you can come with us" i siad then stepped back

"THANK YOU BELLA!" she screamed again

"yeah yeah, your welcome. lets go, school starts soon"

and we drove off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well you read it now plz review my writing depends on you! lolz 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me and Jane walked into school. Everyone was staring.

We walked up to attendance to get our schedules.

"isabella volturi and Jane volturi, please" i asked

The lady turned around

"Oh my! oh yes you're supposed to start classes today aren't you?" she asked

I just stared at her

"well yes, I'm Mrs cope and here is your schedules as soon as the day ends you need to bring this sheet of paper signed by your teachers back in"

"okay thanks"

and we left the office.

"if daddy knew they were doing this he'd have a fit" i said

"YEP!" jane said happily

I gave her a questioning look

"what?"

"nothing" i said looking back at the crowd

Me and Jane had every class together except biology. I mean i figured as much. Jane hated biology.

We skimmed through our classes and ended up parting ways at 6th period. I stepped into biology, gave the teacher my paper, and sat me down in the only seat availably.

A chair moved beside me. i looked up and gasped.

"oh no! I'm SO changing my schedule!" I whispered

"oh yea, like i so want to sit a whole period with glaring at me" Edward snapped

"oh well at least id be recongizing your presence" i said frostily

"why on earth would I want someone who hates me recongizing my presence?"

"oh i dont know? to make your miserable life worthwhile" i said cunningly.

We glared at each other till the teacher called the class to attention. I turned to look at the front of the class. I could fell everyones eyes on me.

Somehow i managed to not look beside me the whole period. I went to leave the class, some kid stepped in my way.

"you're isabella Volturi arent you?" he asked

"bella. and your are?"

"Mike Newton. nice to meet you" mike said (im sorry i just HAD to put him in lol)

"the same well if you'll excuse me i have Gym"

"So do I! isnt that great!" he lit up

"sure" i said unenthusiastically

I met jane outside the school, FINALLY able to ditch mike.

THat kid gets on my nerves, but i have a felling that he might be useful in the future" I said

"tell me a about it! i wanted to shock him to death" she said

We headed home. After awhile i had started feeling guilty for blaming all of the CUllens for everything.

"um could everyone come into the living room?" i asked

Everyone sat down in the dining room at the siver table decorated with the cullen crest

"im sorry for being such a bitch to everyone lately, its not you who im mad at" i said staring straight at edward.

'how do you like me now!' i sen to edward

'haha veryfunny what are you trying to do lead them into a false sense of security?'

'nope! i mean it. im not mad them im mad at you and i WILL get you back' i sent

'Bella im sorry ok there is nothing else i can do i cant go back in time' he thought

'i promise you this i will get my revenge, and edward i always keep my promises'

"Oh BElla! thats okay we should have explained. of coarse we forgive you" Esme said

"thank you and im going to do anything to get rid of my anger for this person"

"do whatever you have to do " Carlisle said

Everyone was still oblivious to whom that person was.

'gotta like that! i've got permission' i sent

'they dont know who you're talking about' Edward thought

'thats right and i have no intension of telling them' i thought smugly

'grr bella you are utterly absurd'

'ha your one to talk' i mocked

'what does that mean?!' he thought

' you're the idiot who is talking in your head to someone who hates you' i thought

'har har very funny'

"Thats it i cant take it anymore!" Emmett Yelled

"me too!" jasper followed

I looked at them questionally

"what the hell are you guys talking about" Emmett yelled again

That surprised me i thought i was keeping that under wraps.

"oh nothing just friendly banter" i said laughing

"then why do i feel hatred radiating off you and love and jelousy off of edward?"

"i dont know about the last part" i said putting on a pouty face and had upset feelings coming off me " but its only natural that i have feelings of hostility"

"oh bella its ok" jasper said

"well im going to bed see you tommorow" i said giving jane a meaningful look.

I was upstairs when there was a knock on my door.

"come in jane"

"hey what was with the look?" she asked

" i found the perfect revenge tactic" i said with an evil smile ________________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up, got dressed and went to the cafetereia in the school.

I sat at the table that all the cullens sat at till Mike got to school

When i saw him. I stopped him, made sure edward was watching and i kissed him

I wanted to puke, god mike was a gastly kisser. the kiss had the affect i wanted though, Edward walked up pissed off, grabbed me and pushed me to the volvo and he drove off with me. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"get off me RETARD!!!"i yelled

We had driven all the way to the meadow.

"i'm not a retard and the move was utterly stupid!" Edward yelled back

"i'm not STUPID!" i said sticking my tongue out

"do that again and i'll bite it off" he threatened

but i wasn't afraid of him so i stuck out my tongue out again.

"thats it i warned you!"

He got really close, i could feel his body inches from mine. His mouth was centimeters from my tongue and i could taste his sweet breath on the tip of it. I leaned forward, smelling.

Next thing i knew i was pressed against a tree my mouth glued to his. My legs were around his waist and our hips were grinding together. i definitly wanted him. I unlocked my strangle hold on his neck and started pulling off his shirt, he didnt stop me. Next, my shirt came off.

We were still kissing and grinding. i pushed my hands to his waist and started working off his belt. I got it off and threw it somewhere. I unlocked my legs from around his waist. I slowly started taking off his pants while he worked on mine.

Pretty soon we were only in our underwear. i started pulling his boxers down lower and lower, till they were past his knees. he threw them off and took off my under wear.

Not even a sexond later he plunged and we were still kissing as our bodies worked.

I was breathing heavily. harder and harder. we were still kissing and still going at it. I eventually screamed out an orgasm.

thank god for the forest.

we broke breathing heavily.

I looked at Edward and laughed.

"what's so funny?" he asked breathlessly

"oh just how about a half an hour ago i tried everything to get on your nerves and now i have no inclination to do so" i said

"this is slightly funny" he laughed

"oh you!" i yelled playfully

i rolled and landed on top of him

"Oh you think your SO smart!" he said

"yep and if you know whats good for you you'd think that to" i threatened with a smile

He rolled over and was on top of me

I laughed. He kissed me then got up to get dressed. i pouted

"aw now you know i would stay here all day, except people would come looking" he smiled

"ok" i whined then sprung up and tried to find my clothes

I had found everything except my bra. i looked all over for it and couldn't find it

"looking for this?"

I turned around and saw Edward against a tree swinging my bra back and forth.

"If i were you i'd give that back"

"oh no i don't think so" he said

"well i warned you"

and i jumped and took him to the ground. stole my bra and kissed his throat, then got dressed and took off for the car.

________________________________________________________________________________________

by the time we got back to school it was lunch time.

Me and Edward went to the cullen table and sat down waiting for everyone else/

'that was fun' i sent

'oh very but it won't happen like that again'

'wanna bet'

'oh what are you going to do?' he taunted

'oh i have my ways'

Jane came and sat beside me

'bella? where were you?' she asked in her thoughts

'oh out and about' i thought smugly

'oh ok i get it you want to tell me'

'yes thats right'

Alice was smirking when she sat down. I already knew what she saw

I grinned

"alice what are you hiding?" Edward asked

"nothing" she said

the bell rand and Me and Edward walked to Biology

I was still smiling

We sat down. the teacher came in and started talking.

I sent a thought at Edward. It was me lying on a bed surrounded by rose petals and i was stark naked sucking on a lolipop

HE stiffened. I smiled

I sent him random pictures, each one more steamy than the one before

"Mr. Cullen, why are all body's shaped differently?" the teacher asked

" well because the boobs- i mean body structur is different for each person" he stuttered

i laughed quietly. The bell rang.

I grabbed my books and started to walk out.

"BELLA!"

i turned around expecting edward but dumbass MIke Newton was there. GEEZ what is it with this guy? does he like picking up girls in doorways?

"well anyways i wanted to ask you out"

"um im sorry. I'm taken" i said politly

"by who?"

"Me" Edward glared

"since when? she kissed ME this morning"

"well since before you were born" he said acidly

"whatever dude" mike said walking away

"Now Ms. Volturi, those little images have reprocussions" Edward said evily

"really? cause i'm not feeling a huge need to go to gym today" i said suductivly

"hmm? i could give you your punishment now or maybe after gym" he pretended to think about it

"well i guess i should go to class" i fake sighed

"oh no you don't"

and we were off 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Me and Edward sat fooling around on his bed.

It had been two weeks since our make up. We were still expecting the Denali visit and the vampire army coming at us, but none of that mattered at the moment. IT was like we were in our own world.

I loved Edwrd and he loved me, and loved me, and loved me. I wanted to spend eternity with him.

"Bella" he started "i love you and i have loved you for over 50 years, i hope to keep loving you with you by my side for all eternity, i think its time to move our relationship to the next level"

"what level Edward? i mean the only other level is..."

He got down on one knee

" oh god" i said

"Bella... will you marry me?"

I was shocked, i was more than shocked. I was so past shocked, it took me a full two minutes to recover. thats a long time for a vampire.

"yes!" i yelled

He scooped me up and swung me around. I wrapped my legs around his waist and kissed him with every fiber of my being.

"Oh Bella! you have no idea how long i've been waiting to aske you!"

"well why'd you wait?" i asked honestly curious

"because i love you so much i wanted it to be perfect. I mean come on Emmett would have made a joke by now"

"silly! any moment with you is perfect... well except the mike thing YUK!" i shuddered

"i cant even imagine how much of a gastly kiser he is. i truly feel bad for jessica"

"he is a horrible-"

Edwrds kiss interrupted my sarcstic and silly remark.

Suddenly i forgot all about talking and more on connecting on a more physical level.

________________________________________________________________________________________

"HEY GUYS WE'RE BACK!" Alice yelled

"yea yea, alice we hear you and so did Greece" i laughed

"did he give it to you?" she asked

"should have known you'd be watching. well i surely hope not everything" i blushed

"oh please Bella i have more things on my mind then to watch you two go at it" she said in a disgusted voice

"Ok i believe you" no i didnt but hey she couldnt read my mind

Jane walked in the room.

"JANE!" i yelled

"BELLSY!" she yelled back

We ran up to each other and gave each other a huge hug.

"i missed you!" i said excitedly

"i missed you more" she said an evil glint in her eye.

"NO WAY! that is SO not possible"

she play tackled me and we strted rolling around and laughing. i suddenly switched around and pinned her. I looked at Edward and he was smirking. I jumped off jane and tackled him.

"gotcha!" i whispered

HE smiled and kissed my throat

suddenly my phone rang.

i grabbed it

"hello?" i asked

"my princess, how are you?" Aro asked

"im fine, is there anything in particular that you need daddy?"

"yes actually. we are under seige here and we need you and Jane. we can send Maxwell and Demetri in your place till we're done here"

"um ok we'll be there soon. we'll be on the next flight" i said sullenly

"i love you my princess and i'll see you soon"

" ok i love you too daddy"

"bye" Aro said

"bye"

i hung up

"Jane we have to get on the next flight to Italy"

"ok" she said seriously

i turned to look at everyone, saving the most important for last.

"i'm sorry i've gotta go, its my country, i've gotta save it"

I gave a sad smile and ran up the stairs to pack my clothes.

I looked around my room that was now packed up. i sighed

The door opened and then closed and arms came around my waist. i twisted around and put my own arms around him.

"i dont want to go" i sobbed

he kissed my forehead.

"i dont want you to leave, but you have to save your other family" edward said

"oh why do you have to be right?"

"because i want you to be happy and whatever makes you happy makes it right, for me. i know you, you would feel awful if you didnt go"

"your right, again" i laughed

He kissed me again

"come on the car is ready" he said and started grabbing bags.

I took a last look around my room.

I sighed and walked down the long stairwell.

Everyone was waiting by the car waiting for me.

"i'm sorry but i dont want any of you coming with us"

"why" esme asked sorrow in her voice

"because it will be hard enought getting on that plane without you guys there, imagine how much harder it would be with you there" i said with regret

"ok i guess we understand" Alice wimpered.

I stared at Edward with longing. He stared back with pain in his eyes.

"ill miss you" i said

"you have no idea how hard it is to be away from you" he whispered.

'its ok take comfort in my thoughts' i sent

he smiled.

"go kick some ass then come back to me"

I stood at a attention and saluted him

"YES SIR!" i said with a grin

Me and jane got in the car and we drove to the airport.

"your're really going to miss him huh?" she asked

"more than you know"

"oh i know, i had a thing about a century ago, it ended badly though"

"jane ... are you being serious? you've never felt that way about anyone or at least never told me about it"

"i loved him so much and i thought he loved me, but he ran away with another vampire" she said reminicently

"that ass! did he at least give a name?"

"yea, Tanya, but hey im over it"

"im sorry" i said

"its no prob" she smiled

We got onto the plane that led to my own personal hell

_  
so yea review and tell me what you thought or the evil cookie monsters will attack 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok i no that i havent updated in awhile but i had a little bit of technical issues. anyways i hope that im forgiven with this chapter

Chapter 7

I sat on the plane, staring at my ring. i pictured Edward's face. His beautiful, sexy, tousled hair, his luciously topaz eyes, his chiziled body. If it wasnt for my responsibility to Voltura, i'd jump from this plane into the arms of my vampire lover.

I sighed. Why did my responsibilities always have to get in the way?

'duh! cuz they're responsibilities. they're not supposed to be fun' i thought to myself

maybe during this seige i could pick up a new power, hopefully one i coulde peek in on people with. it would make my job a whole lot easier.

"flight 710 to voltura is now unloading" the announcer said

"Bellsy, you've been really quiet, are you okay?" jane asked

"im fine. its just i miss Edward" i said sullenly

"its okay we'll be back before you know it"

"your right, man is everyone right but me?"

"i dont know"

We walked into the castle. I saw my father and he looked awful.

"Daddy! are you okay?, you look awful" i said shocked

his eyes were sunkend and pulled into his head. his body was slumped and limp on his throne.

"its okay my princess, im just a little over worked" he said wearily

"a little?!! you practically falling out of your throne"

"bella its not that bad" he tried to push

"now i know you cant sleep but god go rest! ill watch over the city for a few hours"

"oh my princess! what would i do without y ou?"

"fall into the hands of the Romans, too tired to walk, im glad you called me when you did. The city would have been over run in less than a week with you in this condition, daddy how could you let yourself get this way?"

"well with you with the cullens, my two best assassins were out of the country and apparently the Romans found out and attacked"

"dad lets get you to bed"

" ok i guess a little rest wont hurt"

"exactly, now goodnight"

"i'm sorry Bella, He wouldnt rest, please dont attack us,i want to live, so to speak" Marcus said backing up slowly. Then he suddenly ran down the corridor in the wrong direction for the exit

i shrugged

"well i guess we should get unpacked huh?"jane asked

"sure. meet you in the front lobby in 15 munutes"

"ok see you there"

________________________________________________________________________________________

After i got everything set up in my room, i went down to the lobby.

"hey, how you holding up?" Marcus asked

"I dont know what you mean" i said

He smiled " jane told me everything"

"uh what do you mean everything?" i asked sundenly jittery

"about you and Edwards make up of course" he said shocked " what did you think i meant?"

"uh nevermind that, what are you doing here? hmm im still mad at you"

he looked scared "um im not here, im invisible" he joked

i laughed "well i'd love to hang out and torture you but i have to go research the enemy and see how deep were in"

"yes of couse, i'll see you when we hunt, i know when you research you cant be disturbed.... ever"

"yep" i laughed "Oh please tell jane to meet me in daddy's study"

"will do"

i ran to daddy's study to examine the damage, only to find more trouble that expected. The east side of the castle was almost completely destroyed, Roman camps were spread throughout the city, our troops had dwindled way down. clearly this was an emergency.

"knock knock"

"come in" i said absentmindedly

"hey, lost in research again?" jane asked

"hmm, duddy apparently didnt imform us exactly how bad it really was, look at this"

"OH MY DAMN!"

"yes exactly, i have half a mind to get him up and confront him about this" i said angrily

"wow!" she said in shock

" this is going to take forever to fix, this isnt going to be as easy as one of our missions Jane, you're really going to have to work hard this time" i told her seriously

"i guess" she sighed inspecting her nails from a distance

"Jane!"

she jumped "what?!"

"pay attention, whatever servant you mad out with can be swayed from your mind for awhile"

"fine" she pouted " so how are we going to do this?"

"thats what im trying to figure out"

"well im sure you will" she said trying to sneak out.

"oh no you dong, you're so not getting out of this"

"damn" she said snapping her fingers

"uh huh" i said " get to work " i pointed to the desk with the laptop

"aw man" she groaned

"oh get over it" i muttered

I turned back to the desk i was previously sitting at and sighed, i was in for an all nighter. Damn! i really wanted to check my emails. oh well. hi ho ih ho its back to work i go.

OH MY GOTH! this is just a disaster! Daddy really screwed up this time.

________________________________________________________________________________________

a few hours later there was a knock on the door

" miss your dinner is ready and Mr. Marcus is ready for the hunt" Westly said

"some in Westly" i said staring at the computer screen

When he did Jane gave him the flirty grin. I shot a look at her and she stared back down at the computer screen in front of her.

" well westley could y ou bring my dinner in her and take jane DIRECTLY to marcus, NO detours, so they can hunt, jane seems a little antsy to feed and i've got to much work to go out"

"yes Madame" he left the room and Brought me a huge goblet filled to the brim with mountain lion blood, MY favorite.

"thank you very much, now as i'm very busy ill ask you to take jane out to Marcus"

"im not a dog, you know" she said

"well thats new to me" i snapped, but once i saw the hurt on her face i changed my tone "im sorry, im just stressed."

"he face softened " i know i'm sorry for being a brat" she said with a smile

"oh that's normal for you" i joked half-heartedly

she smiled then ran over and hugged me

" go have fun" i said with a wink

"thank you"

i smiled as she closed the door

EBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB

ok you guys no the drill i write and you review. now im not updating till i have at least 10 more reviews. love ya! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok people i know how to spell Romanians. the name is SUPPOST to be Romans, i changed the story a little bit. oh and another thing, ive already written the storyline and the story is finished but im going to keep posting week by week, but if you have any ideas ill look and them and think about adding them in my story with your name attached indicating it was your idea.

LOVE YA,  
Naturallyclutzy93 


	9. Chapter 9

**OH DEAR PLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZ dont be mad at me ive had some really tough crap to go through and im just now getting over all of it.. i promised to update you week by week but i broke that. i hope i can earn your trust back... um yea i wrote this while under some writers block and i wrote them months ago you know soo yea here they are....**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

CHAPTER 8

The slamming of a door woke me up from my sleeping position at my desk.

"huh, whats the matter?" i asked groggily

"marcus REALLY gets on my nerves sometimes" jane said angrily

"what did he do now?" i asked yawning

"he embarassed me in front of westly" she glared" god sometimes i just want to rip him apart"

"well good luck with that considering he'd probably reform anyways i doubt you'd get far.. besides youve got more important things to concentrate on like maybe saving our humble abode"

"fine" she huffed " whatcha got?"

"ok its quite simple.. i mean its been used plenty of times so it should be able to be formed quite simply.. without much commotion i request.. we'll man our forces in a couple of days putting our weakest forces first, of course, the enemy will be busy with them while me, you, and alec move in to attack them at their core, which incidently is where their leader is most likely to be" i sat back smugly ( well as smugly as i could get running on such little sleep)

"sounds legit.. question have you gone through all details, consequences, how many humans we're going to lose?"

i looked at her waiting for her to realize who she was talking to

"what its a legitamite question.. even you can mess up"

"if it makes you feel better Jane i went through the whole plan we wont lose many if people fall on target, we'll only lose the humans anyways and humans make more humans everyday so we're good on that matter"

" fine i'll go get people ready"

" that would be your best bet, me of course im going to bed"

"TAY CHICKA"

i grimaced and walked to my room.

that night i dreamt about Edward.

He snuck up to my balcony and jumped into my room.. covered my body with his, kissed me ferociously. i turned him over while undoing his button up white shirt.

he lifted my shirt over my head, seeing my violet bra that matched my eyes, his eyes filled with lust, he turned me back over.

"bella i love you, i miss you" he said in between kisses on my stomach

"Edward" i whispered roughly

"bella" he whispered in my ear " its time to wake up"

I shot up in my bed and looked around my room. empty. i turned to my alarm clock and shut it off

i ran my hand over my face, climbed out of bed , and walked to my shower.

as i walked into the utterly too comfortable steam i could feel my worry slipping away.. i could see my Edward.. i grabbed my strawberry shampoo and started massaging it through my hair.

After i had got out of the shower and put on random clothes, i walked out to the family room

"HEY EVERYONE GUESS WHOSE UP!!!!! THATS RIGHT SLEEPING BEAUTY!!" Felix yelled

"haha ,very funny, okay everyone tommorrow is a big day so get your asses in gear.. i want you to have shit, shaved, and be ready to go by no later than 8 pm tonight!!!!!" i yelled over the bushel of noise

you'd think people would have more respect for someone in control but NO.

"hey girl chill,, okay, you need to relax, we're almost done here then we can go back" Jane said

"i cant relax to much is riding on this okay jane for once be serious"

"ok ok i get it work first, relax later"

"story of my life" i said walking away

I went back and forth throughout the castle all day trying to get things in order for the battle.. people we're really cooperative.. i needed to talk to daddy about that.

Finally it was last call before final inspection and everyone had filed into a line in front of me by 7:30

"okay what do you screwballs got for me?" i asked

"ARMY FULLY EQUIPPED AND READY TO GO MA'AM" felix reported

"finally LARD ASSES, NOW THREE AT A TIME GO HUNTING AND NO FUNNY BUSINESS THERE WILL BE A GUARD AT EVERY ENTRANCE"

i turned and left the room

vampires came and went as the night passed through.. of course being checked through my special security guard..

I smiled.. i guess i didnt do too bad for myself. i let myself be dragged away by runaway day dreams of Edward

"JANE your in charge while i rest!"

"YES MA'AM" she mocked

i glared at her

she smiled, i just walked away

i went upstairs after giving my orders to westley to prepare my food for when i woke

i closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

*enter dream land*

Edward was ravishing my body with kisses and nips until he reached my face. He kissed my lips and moved to my collar bone, gently making his way to my earlobe nibbling on it.

"I WANT YOU SOOO BAD" he said huskily

"what are you waiting for then?" i moaned

"in a minute just one more thing though" he said looking into my eyes

"what?" i asked annoyed

"wake up" he said

i sat straight up in bed

crap this stupid sex dream thing HAD to stop!

i pushed the button that lead to the kitchen to let them know i was awake

i stepped into the shower, drowning myself in the heat.. the steam didnt relax me as it usually did..

the only thing on my mind was when i was going to have a dream like that again

i was sure i wasnt crazy but when i was dreaming i was with edward. i knew that i should be concentrating on the battle ahead of me but all i could think of was my little piece of heaven.

i stepped out of the shower and got dressed. i walked into the study to find myself face to face with a humongo goblet of animal blood.

i sat at my desk to do a little last minute studying.

i finished my goblet then went to rally my troops.

when i got down they were all ready to attack. perfect

"wonderful"

The enemy gathered their troops for battle

i smiled. they werent ready

"ATTACK!" i shouted

My troops charged i took the bulk of the attacks. placing myself in center stage ( so to speak)

i had surrounded myself in the exact spot for the best reception for other powers.

i started reading people to find what i wanted while fighting the rebel troops.

I had already destroyed 32 vampires and collected their powers, whn i caught the vibe id been wanting.

i started running towards it killing any rebel vampire that got in my way.

i had just jumped into a clear section , whn the whole revel army surrounding me started closing in on me inch by inch

OH SHIT!!!


	10. Chapter 10

okay... i deserve some serious grillin.. i know.. i have no excuse this time. i swear i just forgot.. i gave up writing for awhile.. and it felt like i was missing something so i started back up recently.. i know thats not a good reason for not updating and such... but its the best i have and i hope its enough for all my fans to come back... ill be updating soon with stuff that i have had written.. its all up in the attic cause i just moved to mississippi.. :( but i swear ill start up again... i have nothing else to say except im sorry.. and i hope ya'll forgive me


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys.. i know you guys were really hoping for glares of an angel but since i cant find it right now ive created Haunted.. its not the usual twilight story in fact its a very popular series called Vampire Academy story... which i have fallen in love with.. now i cant really expect you to all come back since ive been gone for so long but i do hope that you guys will visit this story.. i believe its going to be a good one.. though if you havent read the series before you might want to read all the way up to spirit bound before you read this.**

**im going to keep looking for glares of an angel.. mostly because i am very attached to it and to my fans :) its gotta be up there somewhere right? **

**thank you and forgive me,**

**Naturallyclutzy93**


End file.
